


The Next One's On Me

by Hazingblur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Bartender!Maggie, F/F, Fluff, Rockstar!Alex, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazingblur/pseuds/Hazingblur
Summary: Alex's band plays at the bar where Maggie works. The two ladies hang out for the night and get to know each other.How will the night end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working on the next chapter!! Stay tuned ;)

Maggie had been working at the same bar for over a year now, and she had heard a lit if bands playing live there, some of which were better than others by far. But she knew that this weekend's band would be different. On tuesday M'gann had hung up the announcement that TrueDat would be playing on saturday night and when she saw the photo of the band, she was hit with the beauty if the lead singer. She was tall, red headed, deep eyes, and Maggie decided that it would be a good opportunity for a new round of Facebook stalking.

When she got home that night she typed the band's name in Google and started reading, or stalking, rather. She found out that the cute girl's name was Alex and that she had broken up with her now ex girlfriend about 9 months ago.

It was getting late, and Maggie had to clean up her apartment before Adrian and his girlfriend would come to have dinner, so she typed the band's name on YouTube and blasted their music over the loudspeakers.

~~

The week had gone by very quickly and it was already Saturday afternoon. The ban had just arrived at the bar and started to prepare everything for the concert. They were a bit short of time, so M'gann offered to help while Maggie took care of the bar. It was a bit early, so there wasn't that much people yet.

When the setting was ready M'gann went back to Maggie.

"They're very nice people. I hope their music doesn't disappoint as well" said M'gann hopefully

"No... it won't"

A couple of hours later the band started playing and the bar was suddenly crowded. M'gann and Maggie were working non stop, as even more people entered the bar.

"I didn't know that they were this popular" said M'gann amazed

"Yeah, well pfft" was everything Maggie managed to say. "They do have good music"

"They've only played one son-wait... did you check them out already!?"

"N-noo" said Maggie shyly, while trying to look away

"Yeah you did! Oh my god Maggie"

"What? She's cute!"

"Who?"

"Al-the singer. Have you seen her eyes!? And her voice is just..."

"God, shut it Maggie. Why don't you just go talk to her when she finishes?"

"Should I? I don't know…"

"This girl is having a big impact on you, huh?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Come on Maggs, you're insecure, stuttering. Since when are you like this? What have you done to my Maggie?"

They both laughed at this comment. Maggie looked towards the stage where the band was playing and in a second, her eyes were locked with the singer's. She stared at her like she was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her entire life, and immediately felt something going on in her stomach. Actually, both of them felt the same thing, the same way.

She realised that she was staring and blinked a couple of times before looking away, after all, even though she wished she didn't, she had work to do.

The band played two more songs before taking a short break to drink something, and Maggie sang along with them. M'gann noticed, but didn't say anything, although she couldn't help smiling.

When they took the break, all the members of the band went to order some drinks, and, as M'gann had busied herself on purpose, it was Maggie who served them. When it was Alex's turn to order, both of them got shy because, of course they had been checking each other out the whole night.

"Hi" said Alex shyly

"Hey" said Maggie, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm... What would you like?"

"I'll just have a Coke. Gotta drive later" a smile showed on her face while talking and Maggie smiled back.

"Responsible, huh? I like that" Said Maggie with a grin, but she blushed and her eyes opened wide when she realised what she had just said. "Oh my god. I- sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Nonono, it's okay. Don't worry."

At this Maggie tried to calm down. She smiled, and went to prepare Alex's coke.

"Thanks" Alex said when she was handed her drink. "How much?" she asked as she got her wallet out.

"Oh nono, don't worry. This one's on me" Said Maggie with a sweet smile on her face.

Alex looked down, smiled and thanked her. "Then the next one's on me"

"Deal"

Both women laughed, and it was time for Alex to get back to the stage, where her peers were already waiting for her in order to continue with the show.

Every time Maggie had a spare minute from work, she turned her head to watch her new friend singing. She was utterly mesmerized by the sweet, angelical voice that the girl had. And everytime M'gann catched her coworker staring at the singer with that full dimple smile on her face, she couldn't help but smile. She knew that Maggie had liked the girl, that there could be a very good friendship, or even more, between the two of them.

As soon as the concert had finished, and the band's team had packed the material, Alex went back to the bar. She was determined to take the cute bartender out for the night, have some fun together.

"Hey!" greeted Alex

"Hey yourself! That was amazing. You have such a nice voice"

"Oh stop, or you'll make me blush"

"Seriously though, I liked the second part better than the first one. Specially the fourth song, the one about the two girls falling in love"

"Yeah, it's also one of my favorites. It pained me a lot to write it, as it is based on a personal experience. But I gotta admit, that it was worth the pain." There was no sign of pain on her face, only pride.

"Bad break up?" Asked Maggie tilting her head, as she usually did.

"Yeah... she did a mess of me. But that's old stuff, I'm happy now. No more messes" She laughed and looked into Maggie's eyes. They stayed that way for some seconds before looking away. "Sorry" she said apologetically.

"No big deal. I must admit I kept starring at you the whole show"

"I can assure you of that!" shouted M'gann from the other side of the bar.

"Eavesdropper!" replied Maggie, and the three of them laughed.

"Well, I still owe you that drink I promised. Do you have time?" Alex asked, raising a brow.

Maggie looked over to M'gann in search of a confirmation that she could close up alone, and M'gann nodded, which gained her a wink and a smile from Maggie.

"I believe I do"

"Great. Do you like pool?"

"Of course, although it's been a very long time since I last played."

"I saw a nice pool bar while we were driving here. It was like ten minutes away from here, but maybe we could use a walk?"

"Oh no way, we're going on my bike, it's right at the door. I-if you d-don't mind"

"Yeah, it's okay. I actually love bikes. I have a Ducati Monster at home, to be honest"

"Wow you do love bikes"

They shared a laughed and headed outside. Of course, Maggie always had an extra helmet because "you never know who you might find". The engine was on and they got to the bar in a bit less than ten minutes.

Alex got off the bike first and helped Maggie off. As soon as their hairs were good-looking, Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and headed inside the new bar.

"Well, this is a nice place. You have a good taste"

Alex looked down and laughed. "Well, I've never actually been inside, I just saw it through the window"

"Good choice anyway"

They went to order drinks and, as promised, this round was on Alex.

Maggie went on to rack as Alex waited for their drinks to come. Trying not to be seen, she turned her head to look at the girl that was going to be her companion tonight, and a sweet smile crept upon her face. Could this be a date? Nah, they barely new each other. There was no way that this could be a date. Besides, Alex was on tour, and by the next day she would be out of town for at least two more months.

When the drinks were ready, Alex went to the pool table were Maggie was waiting for her.

Alex broke and they went smoothly. Maggie had totally missed the cue ball on her first try, and swore that she had never felt so embarrassed.

"Not really your thing, huh?" said Alex, with a grin on her face

"Oh shut it" smiled Maggie while looking away.

"C'mere, try holding the cue like this" Alex didn't waste the opportunity to put her arms around the pretty girl, and place her hands on hers, showing her how to hold the cue in a better way. "There, try now"

None of them could deny the chills that went through their spines that moment. Maggie went speachless, and Alex couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"Yes! Take that 2 ball!" both women laughed at Maggie's adorkable childish reaction. "Thanks"

"Yeah, no prob"

The game continued, and the girls kept on talking until

"Oh crap, I haven't introduced myself! How could I!? I'm Maggie Sawyer"

"Alex Danvers. Pleasure to meet you, Maggie"

They exchanged smiles and a handshake, and went back to the game and the chat.

"Hey, um... How long are you gonna be in town?" asked Maggie with a little frown.

"Well, I'm actually on tour now, and it will at least be another two months before I get back." Alex seemed to be a bit sad about not going to be in National City for the next two months.

"Oh..." Maggie was clearly disappointed. She couldn't believe that this girl, someone who she had just met this night and liked so much, wasn't going to be around for a long time.

Maggie moved around the table to shot again and, with all her bad luck, the 8 ball went in.

"Sshit. How could I!?" Maggie laughed, and her laughter made Alex laugh too. "Another game?"

"Sure! I'll rack this time"

"Okay, then I'll get us drinks"

Maggie went to order their drinks, and also some chicken wings. It was getting late and they hadn't eaten anything in a long time. While she waited, she did the same thing that Alex had done before. She turned and watched Alex rack. That girl did things to her. She kept looking at Alex until the bartender forced her out of her dreams.

"Two beers, and chicken wings. There you go"

Maggie thanked the bartender and payed him, and then went back to Alex who was waiting for her while looking out the window into the dark street.

"I'm back. And I brought some food. Thought you'd be hungry"

"Ooh my god. You're so sweat. Thank you so much Maggie, I really am hungry"

Maggie blushed brutally. Did this really happen? Did Alex just called her sweat? Was this really happening? She was left speachless. She couldn't form a word, not to say coherent sentences. She just looked into the other girl's eyes and smiled tenderly.

They went off to play, being Maggie the one who broke this time. The talked and ate while playing, getting to know each other better. They could both agree that the other one would be in their mind for a very long time. Nights like this are not easy to forget after all.

Alex was amazed by how much she was starting to like the beautiful bartender, and at the same time, wanted not to keep on with the tour and stay in the city.

Two more hours had gone by already. It was almost 3 am, and the bar had to closed up.

"Ladies" said the bartender "sorry to interrupt, but I have to close"

"Shit, true. It got late. I should uhh... get some sleep" said Alex

"Would you mind if I-I accompanied you to uhh... your... hotel?" Maggie asked stuttering, but regretted it as soon as she finished the question. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I-"

"I would love it, Maggie"

"What?" Asked Maggie confused

"I would love you to accompany me" she said tenderly, and that was when Maggie stopped regretting the question, and started to like doing it. "It's funny actually. Being from here and having to stay at a hotel because of the tour. Stupid managers"

Alex offered her hand, and Maggie took it happily, and they left the bar. It was cold outside, so they got close to each other.

"Is it far from here? We could go on the bike, or we could umm... take a... walk"

"It's ten minutes away from here, more or less. We can walk, and ignore the chill for a while"

They kept on talking as they headed to the hotel that the stupid managers had gotten for the band. It was actually a four star hotel, and Alex really liked it, but there is no place like home. When they started to approach the hotel, Maggie started talking less. She knew that after they said their goodbyes, it would be a long time before they had the chance to see each other again, and she actually hated that.

They reached the hotel and none of them wanted to let go. But they had to.

"Thanks for tonight Maggie, I really enjoyed it"

"It was my pleasure, to be honest"

They rested in silence for a while and stared down at their hands, which were still holding, with their fingers intertwined.

"I-I gotta go now"

"Right" 

Alex gave Maggie a hug. She could smell the bartender's strawberry shampoo and fell in love with the scent of it. They stayed like that for a short while, but, unfortunately, it was time to let go.

"Goodnight, Alex"

"Goodnight Maggie"

Alex turned towards the entrance and took a step forward when she noticed that something, or rather someone, was grabbing her arm. She turned and suddenly Maggie was cupping her face and kissing her on the lips. It took a short second for Alex to process and give in to it, and after that she could swear that it was the best kiss she ever had.

When they pulled back, they both missed their touch, their closeness, their warmth.

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand again and pulled her with her towards the hotel. They got to Alex's room and before Alex knew it, she found herself pinned against the door, unable to move, but she didn't care because it was Maggie who was in front of her. Maggie got the key from Alex's pocket, opened the door, and pushed them inside.

They went towards the bed, crossing the room, and tossing off each other's leather jackets and boots. When they reached it, Alex fell backwards and pulled Maggie with her. Maggie kissed her jaw, her neck, and that spot between the clavicles that tickled Alex. She sat up and took her own shirt off and brought Alex forward to take hers off too. Maggie kissed Alex's now bare chest and cupped her breast, which made Alex scratch her back lightly. They both let out a soft moan. Maggie traced a path of kisses and nips through Alex stomach until she reached the waistline of her jeans. She got up and moved Alex, so that she could be in a more comfortable position, and placed a pillow under her head. She kissed her lips, and bit her lower lip softly before letting it go. She kissed her jaw, her ear, and bit her earlobe, which made Alex's back arc. She cupped her breast over her bra again.

"Take it off" said Alex panting a bit

"You sure?" Maggie liked to check in, so that both of them could be sure that they really want it.

"Yeah"

So Maggie obliged. She carefully moved her hands towards Alex's back and undid the clasp of her bra. She took it off and threw it on the floor, and starred at the half naked woman underneath her while taking hers off too.

"You're beautiful, Alex" Maggie moved her hair to one side and kissed Alex again. First her lips, then down her neck onto her stomach, licking and nipping every now and then. She moved onto one of Alex's nipples. She licked, and bit and sucked gently, while she cupped and squeezed her other breast with her hand, and then switched.

"Is this okay?" She checked, just in case

"Yess" Alex was starting to writhe

With Alex's confirmation, Maggie kept going. She left another trail of kisses, hickies, licks, and nibs through Alex's toned stomach.

"Yess... fuck... Maggie please" Alex begged, so Maggie obliged.

Maggie undid Alex's jeans and slid a hand inside them. She cupped her over her underwear, and could feel how wet Alex was.

"Damn Alex, you're so wet" Maggie couldn't deny how turned on she was, how turned on Alex had got her. She could even feel her own wetness between her legs.

"You make me"

Maggie started to touch Alex softly, moving her fingers through Alex's opening, feeling her wetness.

"Maggie... please" she panted

Maggie took it as a plead, and moved her hand a bit upwards so that she could now touch her directly. She started with large circles around her clit, while she bit and sucked at her pulse point, leaving a hickey that would not be easily hidden.

"Maggie..." Alex's breathing was getting agitated. She was writhing heavily

"Faster... please" she begged. Maggie did as she was told, and moved to one of her nipples. She licked her stone-hard nipple and bit it, and sucked it hard, which made Alex's back arch, and her hips grind against Maggie's hand. She moved on to the other nipple and did the same thing on it, while with her other hand, she closed the circles around Alex's clit and applied pressure to it.

"Maggie I… so close" Alex could hardly breath. She interlaced her fingers in Maggie's hair, panting loudly and that was making Maggie really wet. It wasn't long before Alex came. She came hard, all over Maggie's hand. She relaxed, and pulled Maggie up for a soft kiss.

"You. Are. Amazing. Maggie" Alex still had her eyes closed from the strong orgasm she just had, but she could feel Maggie looking at her with a smug grin and sweet eyes.

When Alex got her breathing back to normal, she grabbed Maggie by the hips and flipped her over, being herself on top now. "Time for payback"

~~ 

When Maggie woke up the next day, fully naked and still wet from last night, she realized that there was no one next to her. She was trully disappointed but...

"What is this?" She asked confused

_Morning Maggie,_

_sorry for not being there when you wake up, I had to go due to tour issues. There's some coffee and toasts on the table for you. I'll try to get back as soon as I can._

_Text me if you want, my number's on the back._

_XX_

_A._

 A tear fell down through Maggie's cheek.

"This girl is truly amazing" She thought she said that in her mind, but she actually said it out loud. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   
When Maggie went back to work the next day, she arrived late. M'gann greeted her with a smirk on her face because of course she knew what happened last night, a part of it at least.

"So, how did it go?" she asked intrigued

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked, with a playful frown

"Come on Maggie! Last night? With that singer?"

"I uh... don't know what you're talking about"

"Uh uh. Don't try to play me Maggie, don't even think about it" said M'gann pointing a finger at her colleague, which meant that if she didn't started speaking, she would be tickled until she spilled.

Maggie laughed and bit her lip while looking upwards remembering what had happened last night.

"Okay, okay. We went to that pool bar downtown, played for a while, talked a lot, got to know each other a bit, and uhm... it got late and we had to leave, so I offered to accompany her to her hotel, which she happily accepted. When we got there, we wished eachother good night and then uhm... I uh... I-I... I kissed her" Maggie was doing it again. She was stuttering because of Alex, and M'gann noticed. Of course M'gann noticed.

"YOU WHAT!? Oh my god Maggie. You are unbelievable" M'gann had a huge smile on her face which made Maggie blush a bit. "And what happened? Did she-did she kiss you back?"

"Yes, she did. And the rest is history!" she said with a victory voice.

"No, Maggie. Tell me you didn't. Tell me that's not what I think it means" she looked into her friend's eyes, which only showed guilt, as she bit her tongue and then her lip also because of guilt. M'gann's eyes went wide, and she tilted her head to the side. "Oh my- wow. Maggie you are- oh my god. Did she offer you to go up to her room?"

"Yyes"

"Okay, I think I don't wanna hear anything else" They started laughing. "Did you slept over?"

"Yes, but when I woke up she was already gone. She left a note explaining, though. Tour issues."

"Oh! Did you get her number at least?"

"Yeah, it was on the back of the note" again Maggie was smiling. Alex was really provoking things on her, and she was only starting to realise.

"Good. Then I assume you've already been texting. AmIright?" Maggie started laughing as a child. "Of course you did" said M'gann with  huge grin

"You know, she even left me breakfast for when I woke up. I still wonder how she knew that I like my coffee black but with a bit of cream" she said, with a questioning frown on her brows.

"Woow she's a keeper Maggie. You better keep her. Hear me?" None of them could avoid the laugh

"Hold there miss, we aren't even dating yet. How am I supposed to keep her if I don't even have her?"

"Oops, good question" She noded "Wait... YET? Did you say YET?"

"What?" Maggie asked a bit confused

"You said that you aren't dating yet"

"Oh no, it was just a way of speaking"

"Mmyeah whatever" M'gann kind of knew where Maggie wished that things were headed to. "Anyway, there's work waiting for you, come on"

Maggie went to the back of the bar, hanged her jacket and went to work. However, it was the first time that Maggie kept her phone on her during her shift in case Alex texted her, which she did a couple of times.

"Hey Maggie" called M'gann after a while

"Yes?"

"What's her name?"

"Who's?"

"God damn it. Not again Maggie. That girl of yours!"

"Oh! Alex. And she's not my girl" even though she wished.

"Yet" said M'gann gesturig with her fingers as if quoting what her friend had said before. 

"Oh shut it Martian" answered Maggie, to which both of them laughed loudly. Maggie used to call her colleague 'Martian' sometimes, but it was never in a derogatory tone

  
Maggie checked her phone every once in a while to see if Alex had texted her and, if so, reply as soon as she could. This had become a habit for her during the next month and a half. Alex, on her part, kept sending her photos of the different cities she went to while on tour. Neither of them wasted an opportunity to text eachother.

Alex had called her sister Kara to tell her all about this incredible woman she had met, and could practically hear her smile through the phone; and Maggie told Adrian everything about an awesome singer she had met the next time he went over to have diner at her place. Both Kara and Adrian agreed on one thing: they wanted to meet the other lady as soon as possible.

Everyday Maggie went to work and kept telling M'gann new things she found out about Alex, and her friend just kept on teasing her about the huge smile that scaped her mouth each time she dared to mention the singer's name, to which Maggie usually replied with a "Pfff no".

The two months had already gone by and Maggie couldn't hide her excitement. One day, while she was working, she noticed her phone buzzing in her back pocket, and checked it at soon as she had a minute.

**ALEX:** Hey Maggie! Last show was cancelled because of some floods in Cuark City, so I'll be back next week ;) Wanna hang out?

Maggie let out a little scream without even realizing. M'gann turned to look at her scared that something happened.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked worrying

"Yeah yeah everything's fine" replied Maggie trying to let go the fact that she had just screamed.

"What was that scream?"

"Oh the- the scream. It was- oh it was nothing"

"Maggie I know you since quite a long time, and that was your excitement scream. What is it?" said M'gann as she walked over to where her friend was standing.

"Okaay okay. Alex just texted me. She's coming back next week and she wants us to hang out!!" Maggie grabbed M'gann by the arms and started bouncing up and down with a

huge smile. She could tell that she was really happy about havingher new hot friend back in town.

"That's great Maggie! What did you say?"

"I haven't replied yet!

"What? Why? What are you waiting for?"

"I don't- hey I was busy screaming, in case you didn't notice, okay? Don't judge" she ended the sentence with a small laugh

"Oh trust me Sawyer, I noticed. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah that- that wasn't my intention"

"Anyway, back to the important things. TEXT ALEX!!" she said, with a higher tone.

"Yeah, yeah I probably- I should umm I should text... yes, text Alex, right now" and with that, Maggie when to a corner where she could text the girl a bit more relaxed and separated from the noise inside the bar.

"This girl is really doing things to the Maggie I used to know" said M'gann while she rolled her eyes and shaked her head in disbelief.

When Maggie was done texting Alex, for almost a full hour, she went back to M'gann.

"Maggs!" Said M'gann as if she hadn't seen Maggie in years. "What the hell are you gonna tell Alex when she comes back? Do you have anything left?"

"What? Oh umm I'm sure we'll figure something out" she winked at her and got to work.

The days went by and Maggie was getting more and more excited. She couldn't believe that the day for Alex's return was just around the corner.

  

It was the day before the band's return, which meant Alex would be back in town, which also meant that Alex and Maggie would get to be together again. Both of them felt like it had been ages without each other.

Maggie's phone buzzed.

**ALEX:** Hey Maggie! We're landing tomorrow at 20:30 in National City. Wanna hang out?

**MAGGIE:** Hey! I'd love to. How about I come to pick you up?

**ALEX:** Ooh that would be great. How do you feel about dinner and pool?

**MAGGIE:** Yes please! I actually haven't played pool since the day we met

**ALEX:** Pool and dinner it is then

**MAGGIE:** Can't wait ;)

After that, Maggie was left with a stupid but also quite nervous smile on her face. It was happening; she was going to see Alex, the beautiful singer, again.

Maggie went to work very excited by the thought of going to pick up Alex at the airport. She had never done this before, not to her exes, not to her family, no one, so it added of bit of importance to the moment. And M'gann noticed. Of course M'gann noticed.

"Hey gurl! Why are you smiling so much?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"Well I umm- I'm gonna go pick up Alex at the airport tomorrow"

"Nice move Maggie!" Both of them laughed at the comment "Are they done with tour?"

"Yeah, their last show was cancelled because of some floods, so they are coming early"

"That's great news. You better tell me every detail later, or I'll snap your head off" Both women burst into laughter. Maggie knew that M'gann could actually do that being the martian that she was, so better not to take risks.

"Don't worry, I'll carry my camera with me so you don't miss any details" she answered teasingly

"I like that" replied M'gann following her game.

"Would you like to leave earlier? At what time do they land?"

"20:30 she said, so if you wouldn't mind... yeah, I'd like to leave a bit earlier. I promise I'll make it up to you another day"

"Trust me, you will" she said with a laugh. "Okay, back to work now"

They worked until late and when Maggie finally got home, she felt like a child. She went to sleep thinking about what was going to happen the next day.

 

She woke up before the alarm clock sounded, something to what she wasn't used because she LOVED sleeping and every minute she got was very precious to her, but today was different. Today was the day when she was going to pick up someone she liked at the airport. Today was the day she was going to have dinner with a beautiful lady that stole her heart two months ago, and she couldn't be more nervous.

Throughout the day, she tried not to think much about it because she didn't want to be even more nervous, if that was even possible.

'Calm down Maggie, everything's going to be fine. Don't worry' she kept saying to herself. 'It's going to be fine'.

 

It was 19:30 and she should be leaving if she wanted to be at the airport in time, so she headed towards M'gann and told her she was leaving.

"You two have fun!" she said as Maggie crossed the door to leave the bar.

"We will" replied Maggie with a wide devilish grin.

Maggie went to where her car was parked, which was a 5-minute walk from the bar, thinking about what she would say to Alex when they see each other. She was very careful while driving and didn't like to distract herself from the road, so she used those five minutes to think a bit about it. When she finally got to her car, she started the engine and turned on the radio- not too loud- and headed towards the airport. Surprinsingly enough, there was no traffic, so she got there before she had even planned to, which meant more thinking about Alex's greeting.

"'Hey! Welcome back' and I hug her" she said to herself. "Nah... Hey! Good to see you again" She started pacing the arrivals lobby nervously. "God Maggie, chill for a second. It's just Alex, act damn natural!". Before she could even realise, there was someone calling her name from the other side of the lobby.

"Maggie!"

Maggie turned around trying to find the voice that was calling her. It took her a couple of seconds but there she was, Alex, with her bandmates, but Alex. Maggie could feel her knees begin to tremble and for a moment she thought that she would fall right there.

"Alex!" she said happily. "So good to see you again" both girls melted into a tight hug.

"Guys, we'll talk later" said Alex to her bandmates in an attempt of being alone, and they left without her.

"How did the flight go?" asked Maggie politely.

"Well, we did experience some turbulences" she said imitating the pilot's voice, which gained a sweet laugh from Maggie "but it was good, thanks"

"Glad to hear that. Did you managed to get some sleep, or are you one of those who can't sleep seated?"

"Don't tell anyone, I got a reputation to keep, but I didn't open my eyes for the whole flight" she said as they laughed "Except for the turbulences part, I was actually scared as hell there"

"Who would've guessed. Alex Danvers scared as hell" said Maggie teasingly. "That's an interesting piece right there Danvers"

"Oh shut up" Alex answered as she elbowed her.

"Come on, let's get outta here"

"Yes please. I don't even know how many hours I've wasted in airports these past weeks"

 

Once on the car, Maggie turned on the radio low as a background and they talked for a while. When they were aproaching town, Alex asked Maggie if she could please stop for a second at her apartment to leave her baggage. Once they arrived, she asked Maggie if she wanted to come up for a minute, to which she agreed happily.

"Nice place Alex. Is this how you rockstars live?" Maggie was stunned by the beautiful views of the night skyline of the city.

"I try my best, though I don't really spend much time here. Between studio time, jams, and tours... The sole thing I really appreciate from here is my treasured bed" Alex said with a little shrug.

"Do you like touring?" asked Maggie curiously.

Alex remained silent for a second thinking her answer.

"Yes and no. I mean, I love the concerts, and getting to meet the fans and stuff, but I hate the whole travelling part. You know, airports. Though I do like visiting new places. When we plan our tours, we always try to stay a few days in the cities, so we can get to explore and know the city. It's great when you walk down the street and someone stops you to ask for a picture because they are your biggest part. It's one of my favorite things, and I'm grateful for it because, without all of them, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be who I am. Maybe I wouldn't even got to meet you" she immediately regretted saying that last part out loud. 'Too soon Alex, too fucking soon' she said to herself, shutting her eyes. 'You're such a blabber'.

It was, in that moment, that she felt something she didn't thought she would.

Suddenly Maggie's lips were pressed hard, but soft, against hers, and her hands were cupping her face gently, while her thumbs traced circles on her cheeks and her fingers fell towards her jaw and neck. It took a short second for her to realise what was happening before she gave in and kissed Maggie back.

It took another short second once they pulled back for Alex to be able to talk.

"How I've missed your lips" she said gazing into her eyes. Maggie looked down with a smile on her face and blushing, to which Alex responded by raising her head with two fingers on her chin and kissing her. "Let's go" she said after pulling back. She grabbed Maggie's hand and headed outside, locking the door and towards the car.

 

"So, where are we going?" asked Alex. In one of their long conversations during these past weeks, Maggie said that she would take her out to a nice place for dinner when she got back.

"A very cute place that M'gann had told me about a couple of times" of course, by now Maggie had talked to Alex about her little family, being M'gann part of it, and her personal favorite.

"Just wait and see Danvers, don't be so impatient."

"Yes Ms. Boss. As you say so"

"You're gonna like it. Just wait for it" They laughed for a short moment, and Maggie went back to focusing on her driving.

 

After a 15 minute ride, Maggie parked the car at the door of what seemed to be a very expensive place. She got out and grabbed Alex's hand and lead her inside.

"Hi, reservation for two, for Sawyer" said Maggie to the person in charge.

"This way please" he leaded their way towards their table and handed them the menu, and the wine list.

"Thank you" they said at the same time, and the man left.

"Wow... Maggie this- this place is incredible" said the singer once they were already seated and at ease. Maggie smiled shyly.

"Thanks. M'gann said it was one of the best italian restaurants in the country"

"But Maggie, this is very expensive"

"Don't worry about that Danvers, just enjoy the night. Let me take care of everything else" What Alex didn't know was that the restaurant was actually M'gann's, so the dinner was going to be a little gift from Maggie's co-worker for covering her for a whole week while her son was sick.

 

After almost two hours of eating and drinking and talking, they left the restaurant and headed towards the pool bar they went to the night they met.

"You feel like losing again?" Asked Maggie with a grin

"Not even in your sweetest dreams" answered Alex playfully, tilting her head.

"We'll see how this ends" said Maggie with another grin and squinting her eyes. "Care to rack? I'll get us drink"

"Yeah, of course"

And with that, Maggie went over to the bar to order a couple of beers. While she waited, she turned around shyly, as if not wanting to be caught, and checked Alex out. Again. Only this time Alex did see her, to which both of them smiled and looked away.

"Anything you like Sawyer?" Asked Alex playfully when Maggie got back.

"Mhmm" she replied with a nod, and Alex gave her a smug smile.

"We'll see how this ends" She said, repeating what the other lady had said a moment before. There was a teasing undertone to Alex's words. She had planned something, only Maggie wasn't aware of what was about to happen.

They started playing normally, as if nothing was going on inside Alex's mind. After a while she started acting.

Each time she passed behind Maggie, she would put a hand on her lower back, touch her arm. Each time Maggie was aiming, she would stare at her fiercelly. Each time she shot, she would glance up at Maggie with seduction eyes and a little grin.

Maggie noticed, and she started to tremble. Her knees went weak. Her breath hitched. Her heart beated faster. She was turning into a little piece of shit.

It was Maggie's turn to shoot. She aimed her cue, shot, missed, and accidentally pocketed the 8 ball.

"Trouble focusing honey?" another wicked grin displayed on her face.

Maggie could only look at her, blushing, a with a little smile.

"You keep on distracting me!" She argued back as if she was a little kid.

"Oh, so I distract you now, huh?" Alex kept the playful tone on her voice.

"Yes, you do" she was trying to be serious, but both of them knew that she couldn't keep it.

"Okay okay my bad" said Alex with a laugh. "Do you want another opportunity?"

"Are you gonna keep distracting me?"

"Damn right, Sawyer" a devilish smirk growing on Alex's face.

"Hmm..." Maggie was having another idea. "No"

"No!?" Confusion was all over the singer's face.

"No" she said again. "Follow me Danvers" she grabbed her hand and lead her outside.

 

They had a short walk, about five minutes, and Maggie stopped them right in front of some random not-very-clean place.

"You said you had some sleep right?" She asked checking.

"Umm yes"

"Okay, let's see that"

 

She knocked on the door and once they were let in, Alex took a look around. The place was nothing like it seemed from the outside. It was newly reformed, with some neon lights here and there, and very cool music. It had two floors downstairs and another one above, and all of them were quite crowded. There were a couple of dancers on the bar, trying not to get in the way of the bartenders' work, and a hot DJ in the corner.

"Maggie what is this place?" She asked with amusement.

"Welcome to the newest AND coolest place in National City" she said while turning around with her arms almost spread.

"Anything to drink?" Asked one of the bartenders once they reached the bar.

"A San Francisco for me" said Maggie

"I'll have a Bloody Mary" said Alex

After some minutes the bartender was back with their drinks, Maggie payed, of course Maggie payed, they thanked the bartender and went off to the dance floor.

They danced a lot, and talked even more until their drinks were gone and they lost sense of time. But they didn't seem to care because they were enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, the DJ had played with everyone's hype and went from a very motivational dance song, to a slow romantic one, and Maggie, by instinct, held onto Alex's waist, which was answered by Alex putting her arms over Maggie's shoulders and around her neck. They stayed like that for a moment before starring into each other's eyes and pressing their foreheads together. They both smiled at the same time, and before Maggie knew it, Alex was pressing her lips against hers. Maggie responded almost immediately to the kiss, giving herself into the magic of the moment, both of them forgetting where they were and that they were actually surrounded. When realization struck, Maggie asked Alex if she wanted to go outside, both of them knowing what the actual question was. Alex agreed and in a blink, Maggie was grabbing her hand and heading outside.

 

She went around the corner not saying anything until she was in an alleway.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Alex

"Are you?" Anwered Maggie, raising a brow and noticing Alex's nervousness.

"Yes but what abou-"

Before Alex could finish her question, Maggie was already pinning her to the wall, hands above her head, and bodies pressed together.

"No talking Alex, just feeling"

Alex nodded, shakingly, with a wide smile in response and Maggie started to kiss her. First her lips, tenderly but with a little roughness. Then her earlobe, biting it a bit, earning a moan from the girl. Then her neck, her pulse point, with some licking and nibbing and sucking, leaving a hickie that wouldn't be easy to hide. One of her hands still holding Alex's up and the other around her waist, pulling her closer than she already was. Both of them now diving into a very heated kiss, moaning every once in a while, which made the other one grin in satisfaction into the kiss.

Maggie started to move her hand up Alex's shirt, onto one of her breasts, and broke apart for a second to check on Alex. Her blank eyes in response to the touch was everything she needed to proceed. She went back to kissing her neck, starting with her earlobe and leaving a trail of kisses all the way to her collar bone. A soft moan escaped Alex's lips, as she tilted her head to the side to give Maggie full access. She nibbed at her collar bone and caressed the way down Alex's body until she reached her pants. She looked up at Alex in search of permission.

"Please Maggie" she said panting

"You sure?"

"Please" she said again. With that sign, Maggie did quick work of the button and zipper, and slipped her hand over Alex's underwear. She could feel how wet she was already. She started tracing circles around her clit, and Alex couldn't help but grind on Maggie's hand, barely able to move, as Maggie still held her hands up. She worked her up at a fast speed, until she reached a very intense orgasm. Once she got her breathing back to normal Maggie released her hands and kissed her.

 

"You never fail to surprise me" said Alex, who didn't thought the night would go like this.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.
> 
> Already thinking about the next chapter, and I'll try to post as soon as possible


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so damn long to write this. I was really busy and then out of inspiration

It had been a year since TrueDat released their last album, and it was time to get back to the studio to start with what would be their third album. They had arranged to meet on friday in order to get started. Alex felt worried because during all this time she hadn't written a single song. She alleged that she couldn't get a proper rhythm, but really she had lost her inspiration. She did try, hundreds of times, but she didn't have that thing that makes everything tick and fit together. She was pretty much museless.

 

Alex was sitting in her kitchen counter thinking about excuses for not going to the studio. She didn't want her band mates to think bad of her, or that she wasn't taking it seriously. She jumped off and crossed her apartment to grab her phone, which was sitting in her night stand, and send them a message when it started buzzing. She read the caller ID. Maggie.

"Hey Danvers!"

"Maggie, hi! How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Yeah, same"

"Hey, umm I was calling to see if you wanted to go to dinner, maybe tuesday, that I have a free day? That ok?"

"Umm yeah yeah, tuesday's good. I'll be in the studio the whole week, so if you want to come someday you're more than welcome"

"Back to work, huh?"

"Yeah" Alex laughed dryly, she didn't want Maggie to know that she was having trouble writing music.

"Have fun"

"Can't promise anything" they both laughed and after a moment Maggie continued

"So, tuesday, what time should I pick you up?"

"7 maybe? I'll text you the address of the studio"

"7 it is Danvers. See you soon, then"

"Yeah, see you Sawyer" they both, hung up and Alex started pacing back and forth.

'Sssshit shit shit what did I just do' was everything Alex could think to herself. 'Is it- is it a date? OH MY GOD, IS IT A DATE?' Alex was starting to panic, so she went back to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of scotch. After a couple of drinks, she called Kara and asked her to bring some comfort food and some movies.

As days passed by, Alex couldn't stop thinking about that date (was it even a date?) with Maggie. She really wanted to hang out with her for a while, and have dinner, plus she loved the fact that Maggie was keeping the restaurant a secret. They liked playing detective with each other and casually drop hints about where they would be going that day, but Alex couldn't crack it this time. She decided to let go, to just be patient and focus on her music.

By the time monday came, Alex had spent her fair amount of time stuck in the studio and couldn't wait to get out of there. Until now, everything she had written was useless and kind of forced. Her bandmates were a bit worried, because it wasn't very Alex Danvers like to be this level of blocked. The previous times this had happened it was only for a couple of days, but this time, and Alex had confessed, it had been going on for about a year. They all agreed on letting go for a few weeks so that Alex could clear her mind.

She woke up the next day quite nervous because of dinner with Maggie. She called at midday to check in with Alex and to confirm dinner. At 5:30 pm Alex left Kara's place ams headed towards hers in order to start getting ready. She tried outfits for more than half an hour trying to find the perfect one for Maggie. Finally, she settled for tight black jeans with a white t-shirt, a long, silver necklace, and her leather jacket.

At 7 o'clock exactly, Alex heard a knock at her door. She opened and found Maggie looking cuter than ever, helmet in hand, and a wide, white smile which showed off her dimples.

"Hey!" said Alex, trying to hide her excitement

"Hi! Look at you. You look nice" Said Maggie, which caused Alex to blush furiously.

"Thanks, you too" was all Alex could say. Maggie was wearing blue jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up that was making Alex go crazy.

"Shall we go?" Asked Maggie after a moment of silence.

"Sure!" Alex grabbed her leather jacket and keys and closed the door behind them. They walked down the stairs onto the street to find Maggie's Triumph parked at the door. Maggie took a step ahead, reached the bike, and handed Alex a black matte helmet that matched hers.

"Wow! That's a really nice bike Maggs"

"Thanks, I spent my teenage years saving money to buy it someday, and two years ago I finally did. We've never been apart since then" she said laughing.

"Well, you clearly knew how to spend money" Maggie displayed her, dimples in a bright smile

"Thanks Danvers. Shall we?" She asked putting her helmet on

"Ofcourse" Alex answered as she copied Maggie's action and hoped on the bike behind her.

Maggie started the engine and drove towards the city's center. After a 20-minute ride, she parked the bike and helped Alex get down.

"This is it?" Asked Alex looking around and finding no restaurant.

"Patience dear" replied Maggie, getting a hold of Alex's hand and taking the lead.

They walked just a few minutes, a couple of blocks until they saw it. Maggie was taking her to the newest and coolest restaurant in town.

"Maggie you didn't... no" Alex said in disbelief

"I did" she replied smiling and nodding her head

"The Tramway!?" She was so excited that she had to hold herself from jumping up and down.

"Yup; heard it's the best in town" Maggie was displaying a grin that she only use with Alex.

"I- I don't even know what to say! Mags, this is- this great" Alex said, as she looked into Maggie's deep brown eyes.

"Come on, I wouldn't like to miss it" she grabbed Alex's hand again and they walked towards the restaurant.

The Tramway was a restaurant on National City's old tram train. The tram would go through the city while the clients had dinner. It was property of an international company located in the city, L-Corp. Its CEO, the young Lena Luthor decided to invest in it, and transform it into what it is today, so that it wouldn't be lost and ruined. It was a bit expensive, but totally worth it. They served a very exquisite tasting menu, with almost 10 dishes and three desserts.

The two young ladies were seated next to the window, just as Maggie had asked when she made the reservation. A little candle sat in between them, adding a romantic touch to the ambiance.

They had dinner for almost the entirety of the tour. They didn't stop talking for one second, and when the train reached its ending point, Maggie payed the bill, after a short discussion.

They took a walk around the city, bickering the whole time, before heading back to the bike to take them home.

Once they got to Alex's apartment, Maggie helped her down once again, and Alex was first to talk.

"Thanks for tonight Mags. It's been amazing" she said, giving her a soft smile.

"My pleasure Alex" said the bartender with her usual dimples.

Alex took a step closer, which made Maggie hold her breath, leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight Maggie" she said, and turned towards her apartment, leaving a very blushed Maggie behind.

"Goodnight... Alex" she said, even though she knew Alex couldn't hear, releasing the breath she was holding. She stared at her until she was out of sight, and then got back on her bike and went home.

 

 That night Alex went to sleep, but felt rather uncomfortable. She kept tossing and turning in her bed totally unable to fall asleep. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some fresh water. After staring out the window for a while, she headed to the music room, grabbed her Fender guitar and started playing a couple of chords, which after a few minutes had turned into a brilliant base. She kept playing the same chords while humming softly, in order to create a rhythm to the music. Before they slipped out, she wrote down the chords and started to play with the words to create the verses to accompany the music. A few hours later, Alex had come up with the best song she had ever written. She felt utterly proud of herself. Not only had she put an end to the blockage, but she wrote the most sincere, and heart felt song ever. She finally felt relieved, as if a burden had been taken off her back, so she went back to bed.

 

The next morning, she woke up feeling great. She went to the studio, and played her brand new song to her band mates. They were all pretty impressed, proud, and glad that she was able to finally get back in track. The whole team got into work to make the arrangements for the song to include more instruments, other than the original guitar. Once they finished, almost at midnight, the guys asked Alex about how she overcame the blockage.

"So... what happened?" asked the drummer

"What do you mean?" she replied

"You know, the blockage. What got the engine back to work?"

"Oh! Umm well I- I... I went on a date. I think" nervousness was taking control of her body

"You think?" Asked the guitarist

"Yeah, well we- we had a wonderful dinner and an excellent night, but she didn't say it was a date. So I'm not sure"

"Okay okay but did you kiss?" Asked the drummer again

"Yeah, she took me home and then I kissed her"

There was short moment of silence. The band guys looked at each other and then spoke.

"That was definitely a date" they all said at the same time. Which earned them a laugh from Alex.

"Fuck..." she said with an exhale

"Did you?" Asked the guitarist mocking

"Hey! Keep it in your pants man!" Laughed Alex. "Anyways, I should go. Sister night!"

She left the studio after waving off her band mates, and rode on her bike to Kara's place.  Kara had already ordered potstickers and pizza and had opened a couple of beers, which were sitting on her kitchen counter. She heard her sister's heartbeat and went to open the door before she even had a chance to knock.

"Hey Alex!" She greeted melodically

"Hi little one" said Alex as she stepped in to  her sister. "It smells good" she said backing off and taking in the scent "cheese pizza?" Alex would recognize that smell anywhere, after all, it was her favorite.

"Of course" answered Kara, walking towards the kitchen.

"Smooth Kara, really smooth" she walked towards her little sister, gave a kiss on the right cheek and went to get one of the beers opened.

"So," started Kara as she grabbed the other beer, "how are things going with Maggie?"

Alex stuttered for a moment, looking for the right words to answer her sister. "Things are... good. I uh- we went to dinner yesterday. It was... it was great. We went to this new place, The Tramway. We had a tour around the city while having dinner. It was so... romantic" 

Alex was displaying a soft smile and her heart eyes. These were starting to appear frequently since Alex met Maggie, and Kara had taken note of it.

"Those hearteyes Alex?" She said teasingly "You really like that girl, don't you?"

"What? Kara I-"

"Aleex" said the blond girl in a persuasive tone.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I do like her. Maybe more than I should, but how could I not? She has such beautiful brown eyes, and this big smile, and she's got such a great heart Kara" Alex kept talking about Maggie while all Kara could do was look at her older sister and feel incredibly happy for her. Once Alex had finished, they moved to the sofa and started playing a movie -which, surprisingly, both of them liked- and finished the pizza and potstickers.

"Hey Alex" said Kara with sleep in her voice once the movie had finished "stay over for the night?"

"Ofcourse" she answered with a soft smile. Alex got off the sofa and carried Kara to her bed, changed her into her pajamas and then grabbed a shirt and some shorts for herself. She kissed Kara goodnight and then went back to the sofa to get some sleep.

 

 Alex woke up the next morning when her phone started buzzing. She checked the screen and saw she had almost 20 messages from her bandmates and Maggie. She quickly glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen and realized it was already 2pm.

"Sssshiiiittttt" she said, and rushed to get up and ready. She was supposed to be in the studio at midday, and she was running late. Once she got out of the shower, and was having breakfast, or well, brunch, she started checking all the texts. Most of them were from her bandmates asking where she was, so she texted them back that she had fallen asleep at Kara's and would go into the studio later that day. The rest of them were Maggie's.

 **MAGGIE (8:03):** Hey Alex! I work morning shifts this week, you wanna hang out?

 **MAGGIE (9:42):** Alex? you ok?

 **MAGGIE (13:58):** Alex please call me as soon as you read this, I'm getting worried.

"Fuck" she said as soon as she read her texts, and called her immediately.

Maggie's phone didn't ring for even 2 seconds before she answered.

"Alex hey are you okay!? Please tell me you're okay. Alex!" She sounded really panicked and worried.

"Maggie, breathe baby. Everything's okay. I'm okay" The singer said from the other side of the line.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked again reassuringly.

"Yes Maggs, nothing to worry about"

"Then why weren't you answering my texts or calls? I was worried about you Alex" she said the last part in a lower tone, kind of defeated, hurt.

"I headed over to Kara's last night and then passed out on the sofa. Nothing to worry about, seriously"

"Oh thank god. I was so worried that something might have happened to you" Maggie said, as she let out a breath she didn't realized was holding. "So," she continued after a minute of silence "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out someday?"

"I got a really busy week with the band. We're gonna be at the studio almost this whole week and the next two" Alex answered

"Oh..." was all Maggie managed to say, with a slight tone of disappointment in her voice

"But you can come anytime, you're more than welcome" Alex said, not wanting to let Maggie down "I'll text you the address"

"You serious?" Maggie asked as if she couldn't believe what the rockstar was actually inviting her to. In one of their previous conversations, while Alex was on tour, she mentioned how she wasn't fond of strangers in the studio observing. Of course, Maggie was no stranger. In that very moment, her phone pinged, indicating that there was an incoming text message. She took a look at the screen and saw that Alex had already sent her the address. "Yup, you're serious" she said with a laugh, and heard Alex laughing from the other side of the line

"So... is that a yes?" asked Alex with a playful tone and a smirk that could be felt through the line

"Okey, I'll go, I'll go" she gave in

"YESS!!" chanted Alex in victory, while Maggie chuckled

"Anyway, gotta go, otherwise M'gann will kick my ass. See you Danvers"

"See you Mags"

After she hung up, she tidied up the mess she had created in Kara's apartment, grabbed her jacket and her bike keys, and headed to her place. Once she got there, she changed her clothes, because she wasn't going to wear the same clothes she did as the day before, and headed to the studio, which was at a fifty-minute drive from her place.

 

"Hey guys!" she greeted as she entered

"Alex! Hey! It was about time" one of her bandmates said

"Yeah, sorry about that, I crashed in Kara's apartment" she excused

"Hey, we talked about this. There's no problem" he said trying to comfort her "Now, get over here, and let's start creating"

And so they did. They started playing random chords for a couple of hours until they heard a knocking on the door. They all exchanged a few confused looks, and then one of the members got up to open the door.

"Uh hi?" he said

"Hi! Umm is this umm... I'm looking for Alex"

When Alex heard her name she got up and went to see who was at the door

"Mark who's th- Maggie! You came!!" Exclaimed Alex with an enthusiastic tone.

"Yeah, I couldn't miss this opportunity" she answered with a smile.

Alex walked her to the center of the studio, where the rest of the band was waiting.

"Umm guys" she said, as the boys turned to face her. "I'd like you to meet Maggie"

"Hi" waved shorter girl shyly

"Ooh the infamous Maggie! So nice to finally meet you. I'm Mark, bassist" he said

"Infamous?" Maggie repeated as she turned towards Alex in search of an answer.

"Yeah, Alex wouldn't shut her mouth about you"

"Mark!" Alex warned, trying to get him to be quiet

"She's all day Maggie this, or Maggie that, or just rambling about how beautiful you are or-"

"MARK!" Alex said again raising her voice. Maggie was furiously blushed looking around her not knowing what to do.

"Not that she's wrong or something, she has an impeccable taste" he added before finally going quiet.

"Mark, I swear to god, I'm gonna skin you alive if you even think of saying one more word" Alex said, half joking, half serious.

"Okay okay" he said with a little laugh "Pleasure to meet you Maggie"

"Same thing" the blushed girl replied.

Alex finished introducing Maggie to the band, and then they played a mini concert just for her featuring TrueDat's best hits.

"Wow that was amazing guys" she said once they finished

"Thank you" they all answered at the same time

"Alex does come up with the best lyrics, even after this last block she had" added Philip, one of the band's guitarists. "She couldn't stick two words together for more than a year"

"And what changed that?" Asked Maggie curiously

"A few days ago she came in here with a wonderful song about being in l-"

"Ooookay Philip, that's enough" Alex cut him before he could finish. "Maggs, do you want one last song before we leave?"

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully.

They played one last song, which was the song Maggie and Alex first talked about that night at M'gann's bar, and with that they left the studio.

"Hey Maggie, one second" Philip called as they left

"Yeah?" She said while turning to face him

"Hey umm look I know that this isn't my place but... I've known Alex for more than 10 years, and I know how she feels about you" he said. They rested a short moment in silence, allowing Maggie to process. "All I'm saying is that maybe you two have some things to talk about" he added as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a little squeeze and a soft smile, and let her go.

"Alex" Maggie called trying to catch up with her friend. Alex turned around at the sound of her name.

"That... that song that Philip talked about, the one about being in love, umm... was... w-" before she could finish, Alex had her pressed against the wall with her lips on Maggie's. Maggie could swear it was the smoothest kiss ever. No roughness. No lust. Just smooth, soft passion.

"I guess it was" she answered staring at her intense brown eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come! Fret not


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, back from the dead!! Sorry it took so damn long to update, but here you go!  
> Enjoy and leave a comment ;P

 

Since that kiss at the studio exit, Alex and Maggie had been going on some proper dates. A couple of dinners, movie nights, and long romantic walks later, they found themselves at the gate of a mansion.

"Alex?" Asked Maggie as she hopped off Alex's bike

"Yeah?" She replied, taking her helmet off

"What are we doing here? What is this place?" Asked the bartender intrigued.

Alex jumped the fence and stared at Maggie

"Alex! Have you gone crazy!?" Whisper shouted Maggie getting nervous

"Get in" Alex said with a smirk, in an attempt to challenge the other girl.

"No way Alex! That's trespassing!!" She said with a furious frown

"It isn't if you have permission" Said the singer, pulling some keys out of her pocket, swinging them, and opening the gate. "Now get in here" she added, to which Maggie responded by doing as told.

"What!? Where did you even get those?" Asked Maggie shocked

"That's nothing to worry about; I can assure you that it's all legal" Alex replied

"If you had the keys, why did you jump?" The shorter girl asked curious

"Well, I thought it would be more fun that way" the singer said, "But apparently Miss No Fun here didn't think the same" she added teasingly. "Now jump, and get here" she tried to be serious, but Maggie found it charming and started giggling.

Maggie sighed heavily before climbing the gate and fell on Alex's arms when getting down.

"Smooth babe" said Alex as she caught her, "you don't wanna get yourself killed". Her eyes went wide as soon as she realized what she had said. A long silence was created suddenly, Maggie starring into Alex's eyes, and Alex starring into Maggie's. "Shit, I- sorry" was everything she managed to say. She looked away trying to avoid Maggie's eyes.

"Hey, look at me" Maggie said softly. Alex kept looking away, but that didn't stop Maggie. She grabbed her by the waist and kissed her tenderly, passionately. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together, taking in the moment.

"We better get going if we don't want to get caught" Said Alex breaking their little moment

"But didn't you said that you had permission?" asked Maggie starting to panic

"I do, but the neighbors don't" responded the taller girl, taking Maggie's hand and starting to walk away from the gate.

After a short walk, Alex stopped walking, let go of Maggie's hand, and went to a little cabin nearby and turned on the lights. With the lights on, Maggie could see where Alex had taken her. They were standing next to a huge pool, which had a really good lighting that changed color smoothly.

"Ummm Alex... Are you gonna tell me where the hell we are? asked Maggie starting to get impatient and nervous.

"Welcome to the Luthor Mansion" replied the singer being overly dramatic

"WHAT!? THE LUTHOR MANSION? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?" Said the bartender hysterically.

"Maggie calm down, I told you it was all legal" answered Alex

"Legal? What part of this is legal?" continued Maggie

"Remember Kara's "friend" Lena?" she asked

"Yes"

"Wellp, she lives here. And, as she and Kara were going on a road trip this weekend, I asked her if I could umm... you know, come to take a swim someday, which she happily accepted"

"Oh I see" said Maggie, and then fell quiet for a moment "so all legal" she added

"All legal" mirrored Alex

"So... remind me again, why exactly are we here?" asked the bartender with a flirty tone.

Alex, instead of answering directly, took off her black leather jacket, her boots, her shirt, and her jeans, and walked closer to the edge of the pool, and in a swift movement she was in the water. Maggie remained wide-eyed, not believing what she was seeing, the beauty she was staring at.

"Are you gonna stay there watching, or are you gonna come join me?" asked Alex smugly when she caught Maggie starring. The latter blushed furiously at first, but then copied Alex's actions and got into the water.

"Happy?" she asked teasingly

"Mhmm much better" agreed Alex, wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her closer. They stayed close for a couple of seconds, before Maggie cupped Alex's face and kissed her. They pulled each other even closer, as they deepened the kiss, which became heated in a second.

Evil crossed Maggie's mind, and in a quick movement, she drowned Alex a short second and swam back to get away from her.

"HEY!" she exclaimed once she got back to the surface

"Trouble there cutie?" asked Maggie sarcastically

"Oh, I'll show you trouble" replied Alex as a death threat, and started swimming towards her. As soon as she reached her, she had her vengeance and drowned Maggie for another couple of seconds.

"Okay, that was fair" said Maggie once she was back on the surface

"Of course it was" said Alex with a smug smirk as she glared at Maggie got close to her. Soon after she found herself with Maggie's arms wrapped around her neck, and staring deeply into each other’s eyes. She mimicked Maggie's gesture, and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. "You know," she said after a while, "even though this whole drowning you thing is quite fun, I thought we could play... a different game" she added arching a brow.

Maggie raised her brows in surprise. "Oh yeah?" she said. Alex's hands were travelling up and down her bare back.

"Mhmm" was everything she said, and unclasped her bra. "A much more interesting game" she whispered in her ear, and gave it a nip, which earned her a moan from the other girl.

"And, how is this game supposed to go?" asked Maggie

"Very easy" replied Alex, as she grabbed Maggie's arms and turned her around. With one hand she held Maggie from the waist, while with the other she removed her hair from her neck and started to place soft kissed from her ear to her shoulder, leaving a trail of nips and bruises. "Don't get too loud, we wouldn't want the neighbors to find out" she added in a low, sulky voice while nipping at her earlobe. Maggie was already moaning by the time Alex's free hand reached one of her boobs and started massaging it and pinching at her nipple. Her lips peppering her neck with kisses and bites and hickeys which were slowly turning purple. Her hand switched boob, repeating the motions performed earlier, and then travelled down her chest to her toned abdomen until it reached her underwear. Maggie was lost in moans and pants, begging Alex to keep on going and touch her where she most needed her. Alex seemed to have read her mind, and kept moving down, cupping her center, to which Maggie responded with a sharp intake of air.

"Eager, aren't we?" she asked smugly

"Alex..." said Maggie between pants

"Yes dear?"

"Please..." was all Maggie could say

"Please what, Maggie? Tell me; what is it that you need" Alex was really enjoying this side of themselves.

"I... make me cum Alex, please" said Maggie in between moans, and biting her bottom lip right after.

"Mmmmm, yes baby" she replied, a soft smile on her face from having Maggie squirming for her touch.

Alex's hand reached the hem of her underwear and got inside. "God Maggie, you're so wet for me already" she whispered into her ear, making Maggie close her eyes and bite her lip even harder. She started teasing her slit before moving on to her clit and tracing circles around it. She worked Maggie up pretty fast, and in no time, her orgasm was taking over, and Maggie was squirming in between Alex's arms, her head back against Alex's shoulder, one hand behind her head, gripping her hair.

"Alex that was... amazing" she said as soon as she got her breathing back to normal. She turned around and kissed Alex hungrily. Sensing Alex's need to come, she took care of her. She pushed her back onto the pool's wall, grabbed her thighs, and sat her on the edge. She pushed her legs open and lowered herself in order to be at the same height, placing a kiss right top of her clit without losing eye contact. She could see Alex's chest rising and falling heavily, while biting her bottom lip to keep her from moaning.

She moved her hands up to reach the hem of Alex's underwear. "Up" she commanded, and Alex responded by raising her hips from the pool's border in order to let Maggie take the garment off. "Good girl" she said as soon as she was done. "Now, how was this game going... not letting the neighbors notice, right?" she asked teasingly.

"Mhmm" answered Alex, currently unable to gather sufficient air to formulate a response

"Well then," she said, and scattered a few kisses on her left thigh "let's see how well you can keep up with following the rules to your own game" she added with a sultry tone. With that, she got closer in between Alex's legs, kissed her lips, her jaw, and bit her earlobe, before moving on towards her neck, scattering it with tender and not so tender kisses, bites, and hickeys, living it bruised. Then went onto her chest, kissing her collarbones and in between her breasts, to later bite one of her nipples while twisting the other between her thumb and index finger, switching after a short moment and paying the same attention to the other breast. Alex's moans grew stronger as Maggie got closer to where she needed her most, and as soon as she reached, she let go of a very strong moan.

"Maggie..." she said panting

"I know baby" she answered already knowing what it was that Alex wanted.

She placed another kiss on her clit, and started teasing her slit with her tongue. Alex took a huge breath and shuddered when she felt her tongue going towards her clit, biting it lightly and sucking it into her mouth. She could feel her orgasm rapidly building inside her.

"Faster" she begged, and Maggie obliged happily. As she noticed Alex's breathing getting faster and faster, she inserted two fingers inside her and twisted them so as to touch her g-spot, causing Alex to fall brutally over the edge. Her wild orgasm took control of her, her head falling back, and her hips moving against Maggie's face to get as much friction as she could get. Once she was done, she pulled Maggie up to her lips, tasting herself on her lips and moaning at the pleasure.

"Wow" was everything she was capable of saying right now. Maggie looked her in the eyes, a soft smile scaping her. She got out of the water and sat next to her, to hold her while she got down from her high, and stayed like that until she was done.

Once Alex was back to herself, Maggie pushed them both back into the water and started laughing. They kissed again, with Maggie's arms on Alex's shoulders and Alex's on Maggie's waist. It was a long, soft kiss. Both of them pouring in it all the love they still didn't realize they had for each other.

 

A few days later, once Kara was back in town, she and Alex had a sister night. They ordered enough pizza and potsticker for 10 people, considering the amount of food Kara could fit into her stomach. While waiting for the food to arrive, Kara started browsing for a movie that both she and her sister would enjoy, considering their very different tastes in movies.

"So" started Kara, "how are things going with your girlfriend?"

"Uh Kara she's not- she's not my girlfriend" replied Alex shaking her head, trying to deny what her sister just said.

"Sure" said Kara sarcastically with her eyes wide open as she looked away

In that moment, the doorbell rang and Kara went to attend the call, paying for their dinner and tipping the delivery guy. Meanwhile, Alex grabbed some plates from the kitchen and a couple of glasses and headed towards the couch, with her sister joining her shortly after. They played the movie and started eating.

"You really like her, don't you?" Asked Kara out of nowhere

"What?" Said Alex zooming out of the film

"Maggie. You really like her" Insisted the blonde

"I..." Alex laughed nervously, and blushed a bit

"Aaw look at you! The infamous Alex Danvers FINALLY has a crush on someone! Took you a while"

"Ssshut up" she responded, playfully punching her sister on the arm.

"Just tell her, you can thank me later" she said with a cocky grin, which earned her a pillow to her face.

 

That night Alex went to sleep with Kara's words in her mind. Was Maggie her girlfriend? Sure they had been going on dates, and they liked each other, but what were they really? Were they really dating? Friends with benefits? Just very close friends who slipped a couple of times? She decided to text Maggie before letting it go.

She sat up, grabbed her phone from the nightstand and typed a simple text, and after rereading it a few times, she deleted it, left the phone back at the nightstand, and layed down again. A short minute later, she grabbed her phone again and typed another message, read it a couple of times before deleting it once again, and wrote it back for the last time.

"Come on Alex, you're a badass. You can send it" she said out loud to herself, took a deep breathe, and hit send.

 **Alex (2:35):** Hey Mags, can you come over tomorrow?

"There" she said once it was done, and with that, she turned her phone off, placed it back again on the nightstand, and drifted back to sleep.

 

While Maggie was having breakfast the next morning, she went over the bunch of texts she had, most of them where from M'gann asking her if she could please change her a shift the next weekend, which she accepted and saved a favor for another time, just in case. She kept going through her texts until...

 **Alex (2:35):** Hey Mags, can you come over tomorrow?

"What the..." she said out loud kind of worried.

 **Maggie (8:27):** Everything ok?

She was pretty surprised by Alex's immediate response

 **Alex (8:27):** Yeah yeah, no worries

 **Maggie (8:30):** Okay then, 7pm?

 **Alex (8:31):** Sounds good

 

She smiled at the phone and placed it back on the table to go get ready for work.

Once she arrived at the bar, M'gann walked up to her.

"Hey Maggie!" her boss said

"Hi there" Maggie responded

"Someone looks happy" M'gann said with a grin. "Anything your super nice boss should know about Maggie?"

Maggie looked at her like a deer in the headlights. "My what?" Maggie asked teasingly

"Oh come ooon, what is going inside that little head of yours" She insisted

"Alex asked me to go to her place tonight" she said with a smile

"Ohhhh I see now" M'gann said teasing back and hitting her with her elbow on the arm. "Do you like her?" she added

"Like her?" Maggie said, and exhaled "M'gann, I think I've never liked anybody the way I like her" she paused for a minute and added "She has the brightest smile I've ever seen, and the way that she has of seeing life is just admirable. She's so beautiful and cares so much about others... I mean, how could I not like her?"

"Wow, she sure looks like a keeper"

"Yeah... she does" said Maggie starring into the nothing, hearteyes on display.

 

It was almost 6:30pm and Maggie was counting down the minutes to leave when she heard M'gann talking with a familiar voice.

"Hey Alex! Nice to see you again!" Greeted M'gann kindly

"M'gann hi! It's been a while! How are thing going ‘round here?"

"Pretty good, can't complain. Hope to have you and your band playing soon again" she laughed

"Well, we really do have a bunch of new songs we could play. Just text our manager whenever you like and we'll come around sooner than you know" said Alex, informing about the good news.

"Sure thing!!" Said M'gann, cheerfully

"Is... is Maggie still here?" She asked

"Yeah, she's at the bar"

"Right, thanks" she thanked M'gann as she spotted Maggie, and started walking towards her.

"Oh, and Alex" M'gann stopped her

"Yeah?" Asked Alex turning around

"Be good to her" said M'gann with a soft expression on her face

"Of course" said Alex with a smile full of endearment, and walked towards the bar, where Maggie was working

"Hey Mags!" greeted Alex

"Alex! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you!" Said the bartender full of surprise

"Yeah, I changed my mind and thought about taking you somewhere a bit more special" she confessed

"Oh! Well, I still got 10 more minutes to go" she said as an apology

"How about a coffee for the wait?" She smiled

"Black, right?"

"You know me well" she winked.

Maggie prepared her the coffee and served it to her with a couple of chocolate cookies she knew Alex loved. Alex sat in one corner of the bar and waited until Maggie was free to leave. Maggie couldn't resist looking at her every second she could, while taking orders, while serving other clients. She just couldn't get her eyes off the beautiful woman waiting for her, who had come all the way to her workplace to take her somewhere special.

"Maggie!" said M'gann as she approached Maggie from the other side of the place. "There's not much work left here for you" she continued once she reached her favorite employee. "Come on, leave. I can't keep watching you starring at her like that" she said with a playful tone.

"What?" asked Maggie confused

"Leave, seriously. I can take care of this myself until Imra comes later. Go have some fun honey" she finished

Maggie smiled and thanked her, before going to grab her things.

 

"Ready to go? M'gann said I could leave already" she told Alex

Alex turned around in her stool to look at her. "Sure thing" she said smiling. She paid for the coffee, grabbed Maggie's hand and headed outside to where her car was waiting.

 

"What happened to your bike?" asked Maggie when they got to the car

"I figured I wouldn't be able to ride it with my guitar, so" she said making a gesture with her hand signaling the car.

"Hmm I see" said the shorter girl, now seated at the passenger seat. "So," she continued "where are we headed to?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see" Alex teased.

They drove for about half an hour in a comfortable silence, with Maggie looking outside the window, until the car came to a halt. She turned to Alex and smiled.

"The beach?" she asked incredulously

Alex nodded with a smile plastered on her face. "I remembered you once told me you had never been to the beach, so I figured it would be nice" Alex got out of the car, and went over to the other side to open Maggie's door. "Plus, the sun is gonna go down in a while" she explained as she grabbed her guitar and a bag from the trunk.

"Alex this is... this is wonderful" Maggie said starring into the wide ocean.

"It is?" Alex asked

"Yeah, it's more than wonderful" Maggie replied, turning to face her. She stood on her toes and kissed Alex.

"Come on" Alex said grabbing her hand and going into the sand. She could practically feel Maggie smiling next to her.

Alex took out a blanket and placed it on the sand for them to sit, along with a couple of beers and some food. They started talking about their pasts, since they were little kids, and the dreams they had for the future as they watched the sun go down, beautiful orange, yellow, and pink colors filling up the sky. They both starred in awe as the magic happened in front of them. When it was getting to an end, Alex grabbed her guitar and started playing the chords of one of the most recent songs.

Maggie payed close attention to her, listening carefully not only to the music, but also to the words coming out of Alex's mouth.

"Is that the song?" Maggie asked, remembering what one of Alex's bandmates had said when she visited the studio about a song Alex had written for someone.

"Yes" confirmed Alex with a shy smile and looking down, which earned her another smile from the girl sitting next to her.

Maggie moved closer and kissed her lovingly. "It's beautiful" she said.

"It had to make you justice" Alex replied. They both laughed at the sappy comment and kissed again. The kiss was full of passion, of admiration, of feelings none of them dared to express just yet.

"Y'know," Alex started once they broke apart "yesterday I was at Kara's and she said something that had me kind of... confused, I guess. We were talking and umm... she-she called you my girlfriend, and I started thinking about these past mont-"

"Would you like that?" Maggie cut her, looking into her deep brown eyes

"I'd love to" Alex answered.

"Good, 'cause I'd love it too" and in no time, they were kissing again. This time it was different. The kiss was full of affection, of care, of promises for their new future together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
